Just Another Story
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: 'Tis another story, set in beautiful Henesys, where Aria and her fellow students are preparing to graduate and take a step towards being a full-fledged hero. But suddenly, things get pretty rushed... read on! First MS fanfic, do enjoy.


Alright guys.

Hi.

This is my first Maple fanfic (I hail from the Vocaloid section of Fanfiction, shout outs to all of you guys who have a mutual love of MapleStory and Vocaloid.) so, expect it to be pretty sucky. I'm asking for a LOT of criticism this time, because I seriously got writer's block half way through this. I'll post an OC character profile on my profile page later. But for now, please enjoy (and review, teehee) the first part of my brand new Fanfic. Thanks for reading! Oh and I might add a bit of a romantic element later... it's just that I posted it on Facebook so that my IRL friends can see and ahem, a certain guy I like might be able to see it and think I'm weird/catch on...

- Stella / Kitsu

* * *

><p>Just Another Adventure Chapter 1 - Summonings and Burning Furniture<p>

"Aria, wake up."

She didn't want to. "Go away." She mumbled in her sleep. The pink-haired girl hovering above her sighed.

"Aria!" She shouted. "We've been summoned!"

She bolted out of bed. "Wait, what time is it?" The girl shivered. "I was having the worst nightmare ever..."

"It's six." The pink-haired girl sighed. "Yes, it's an early summoning for us... but the Headmaster requires we be down there in oh, ten minutes?"

"Damnit, Camille, I don't have time for this." Seven minutes later, she descended the wooden stairs and flew swiftly towards the meeting hall. She opened the door.

"Prefect Aria, you are tardy." The headmaster stared at her from under the horn rimmed glasses. She heard a few snickers as she sat down.

"Excuse me," she muttered under her breath, "but I have better things to do than stare at your balding head."

"What was that?"

"It's a pleasure to see you this morning, Headmaster." She forced a fake smile and folded her hands in her lap. He looked at her suspiciously and then began to address the others in the room.

"As you know, we at Henesys Academy are dedicated to helping young ones choose their successful paths in the Maple World." A few people nodded. "And all of you called here today are prefects, one year short of graduating. You have been hand-picked by various professors as the academy's top students."

"Yessir..." Aria had her head in her hands and tapped the desk in an irritating fashion.

"Stop that." The headmaster whipped his head around and glared at her. She withdrew slowly. "Anyhow, the Black Mage has risen yet again..." A ripple spread through the hall.

The girl next to Aria guffawed. "How many times has this happened?"

"... And therefore, you shall be required to pick a class a year early."

The hall was filled with shouting. "But we haven't even finished our courses..." Aria stood up. "How can we be successful in battle if we don't finish our classes?"

The Headmaster sighed, facing her. "We have no choice. There aren't enough forces. You'll simply have to."

Aria slunk back in her chair. She was one of the top students in her Magician's class, but she wasn't sure that she could handle the decision that quickly. If she decided to become a flashy battle mage, she'd have to continue her training in Edelstein. And if so, what type? There was also the possibility of being a Blaze Wizard, but she was too overwhelmed to think about it. _Evan..._ definitely not. An Evan only showed up every fifty years or so, and what were the chances that _she_ was going to be one?

"... your applications will be due in two days. You are dismissed." Every student got up noisily and left. Aria slowly walked towards her room. Camille caught up with her.

"So, where are you going?" She said, her pink hair bobbing pleasantly behind her.

"Iunno, Edel?" Aria shrugged.

"Oh, a Battle Mage huh? Fancy. Heard the instructors there are nice." They climbed up a staircase.

"Where are you going, Miss Bowman?" Aria smiled.

"I'm leaning towards Edel too." She laughed. "I've always wanted to be a Wild Hunter... you know, we could be Edelstein buddies!"

"Mhm." She seemed absentminded. "Oh look, there's Casiel."

Casiel was definitely the highest-performing student in his class. A pirate. "Hey." He blinked at her. "You hear the stuff this morning?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the old man yelling at me?" She laughed bitterly, and saw Camille inching away slowly from them.

"I'll just leave you two alone..."

"Shut up," Aria rolled her eyes at her. "Get back here." But she'd already slipped through the crowd.

"So, where are you headed? Edel, to be a mechanic?" She turned back to him.

"I'm actually going for Thunder Breaker." He laughed. "Ereve sounds nice."

"Oh, nice." She was kind of hoping that he'd go to Edelstein too, but oh well.

"You should be a Blaze Wizard." He shrugged. "They look pretty cool."

"Nah, but I don't know which type of magician to be..." Two days weren't enough.

"Oh, Arthur's calling." Casiel began to walk away. "Sorry Aria, talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." She started running to find Camille, still dazed by both the aspect of having to choose a class and by Casiel.

That night, she lay in bed, thinking about it. It troubled her. She didn't want to part with Camille... or Casiel. But she sighed. She'd have to pick, sooner or later.

"Battle mage it is." Aria signed off the form the next evening. "Drop this off for me?"

"Yes, of course!" Camille squealed. "I can't believe you're coming to Edelstein with me!" Aria forced a smile. Battle mages weren't bad, and even though she was excited about being one, she wouldn't be able to see Casiel. She slapped herself. "Forget about him..."

At midnight, she finally climbed into bed. Tomorrow, they'd leave for Edelstein. She was reluctant to leave Henesys though, and it felt quite troubling, but she finally gave in to falling asleep.

She was in a forest of greenery. An endless array of trees surrounded her, and for a second, she didn't know where to

go. But forward seemed correct. She shrugged. "Forward it is…" After a few minutes, she finally reached a clearing. "Where to next?"

_Aria…_

There was a voice, somewhere, but she couldn't see anything.

_Look by the bush._

She was confused now, but cautiously stepped over towards the clump of bushes. She pulled them back.

What she saw astounded her.

"A… dragon?"

It blinked at her sleepily with golden eyes, its dark blue scales glinting in the sunlight. The dragon was enormous, taking up an entire clearing. _You've been chosen. Even if it's against your will, you must change._

"What?" Aria was confused and shaking. "What do you mean?"

_You must accept the pact between you and the egg._ The dragon nudged something towards her - a plain looking egg. _Take it._ She felt a searing pain on her hand, and the dragon's intense stare beaming down at her.

"What… is… this?"

And with that, she woke up.

If that wasn't enough, she wasn't the only one on the bed that morning.

She must have looked like a fool, running through the crowd of departing students in her nightgown, but she didn't care. She had to reach the office.

"Headmaster, I _need_ to change my form, right away."

"What?" He asked her skeptically, looking up at her from his desk. "The forms have already been sent out, dear."

"I can't go to Edelstein." She said, an urgent tone in her voice. "I can't become a Battle Mage."

"And why is that?" _What's this girl up to?_

"It's because," she started, raising up her hand, slowly. "It's because, there's a Dragon Pact symbol on the back of my hand and a baby dragon that tries to talk to me sitting on my bed, burning furniture as we speak. I'm an Evan."


End file.
